Let's go get some pancakes!
by invisicanada
Summary: Matthew decides it's finally time to ask the question to Gilbert.  Although, Gilbert really needs to start noticing Matthew more.


i don't own Hetalia or anything to do with this story

rate and review please?

* * *

><p>He walked up to the three boys in the hallway at the school. Matthew knew what he had to do and he was donfident that he could do it.<p>

Walking up to the silver haired boy, his face turned a dark shade of red as he said, "G-Gilbert, I-I was wondering, b-by any chance, w-would you l-like to g-go out with me?" His face turned bright red as Gilbert turned around.

"Oh, hey Birdie, what's up?" he asked, smiling toward Matthew.

"N-Nothing," the boy trailed off, looking down. "I should just go, you look busy with your friends." He walked away from Gilbert and his friends thinking, 'Shoot, he probably noticed my face being red." He sighed and continued to walk away.

Gilbert turned to his two friends, Francis and Antonio.

"Hey, you guys have any idea why Mattie's face was so red just now?" he asked them.

"Wait, mon Mathieu was just here?" Francis asked.

"Yeah, he was here and then just walked away without saying anything. I wonder what was the matter."

"Wait, who's Matthew?" Antonio asked as the other two stared at him blankly.

"Matthew is Alfred's brother." Francis and Gilbert told him in unison.

"I still don't know who you're talking about," Antonio said getting pushed away by the other two as they walked away from him.

"Seriously! Who is he?" Antonio asked as he ran after them.

"Forget about it!" the two boys yelled, annoyed at Antonio as he sunk back, walking behind them, walking to their next classes.

* * *

><p>Matthew walked into his house to be greeted by his brother, Alfred.<p>

"Hey, bro! What's up?" he asked Matthew as he walked into the house. Matthew strolled right by Alfred and sat on the couch heavily.

"Mattie! What's wrong?" Alfred asked, sitting next to his brother.

"Everything, Al, everything's wrong," Matthew replied, burying his face in his hands.

"What happened?" Alfred asked with slight concern in his voice.

Matthew sighed, "Well, today at school-"

"Wait, you were at school today?" Alfred interrupted.

"Al, I was in homeroom with you, sitting right next to you."

"Oh, guess I didn't notice you, sorry."

Matthew sighed and continued, "Today at school, I went up to Gilbert and..." he trailed off, looking away, his face turning slightly red.

"And what? What happened?"

"Well...I asked him out," Matthew responded, blushing and smiling.

"What'd he say to that?"

"He turned around and said, 'Hey Birdie, what's up?'"

"Wait, what?" Alfred asked, confused.

"He didn't even notice I was there, Al."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Alfred gave Matthew a small hug.

Matthe hugged back, "Thanks."

"Hey, you want me to ask him for you tomorrow?" Alfred asked, smiling.

"No," Matthew responded, getting up from the couch, grabbing his backpack and walking to his room.

* * *

><p>The next day at school, Gilbert noticed Matthew at his locker. He walked up to the blonde and leaned against the locker next to Matthew's, facing him.<p>

"Hey, Birdie," Gilbert smiled.

"Hey," Matthew responded, trying to get a book from high up in his locker. Gilbert got the book down and gave it to him, smiling. "Thanks," Matthew smiled back.

"What's up?" Gilbert asked.

Matthew shrugged, "Nothing much, why?"

"Well, I was wondering..." Gilbert started. Matthew turned to face him, his face turning slightly red.

Gilbert continued, "Why...well, yesterday, when you came up to me, your face was red...why was that?"

Matthew's face turned brighter red and turned back to his locker, pretending to have forgotten something.

"Mattie," Gilbert grabbed his shoulder and turned the blonde around, seeing his red face. Matthew closed his eyes and started shaking slightly.

"Mattie, what's up? You know you can tell me anything, so why can't you just tell me what's wrong here?"

"B-Because...I...I just can't...I-I'm sorry..." Matthew looked down and shut his eyes tight.

"But, Mattie, you know you can trust me."

"I know...I'm sorry...It's just..." the blonde trailed off.

"It's just what?"

"It's just...I...I like you, you idiot!" Matthew quietly screamed, his eyes shut tight, but his face toward Gilbert.

"W-What?" Gilbert's face was slightly red now and he was very surprised.

Matthew opened his eyes and looked up at Gilbert, "I-I like you..."

"I...I like you, too, Mattie," Gilbert responded, smiling. Matthew hugged the boy tightly, smiling a big smile. He looked up to Gilbert and smiled.

"Hey, why don't we skip our next class and go get some pancakes," Gilbert suggested. Matthew's face brighted with happiness and he nodded happily.

"I take that as a yes," Gilbert smiled and put Matthew's things back in his locker. He took the blonde's hand and they made their way through the school hallways. They made their way to a safe spot in the school where they wouldn't be seen.

"G-Gil...I-I thought we were going to get pancakes," Matthew said, confused.

"We are, don't worry. I just want to do one thing," Gilbert smiled and leaned in and kissed Matthew's cheek lightly, making Matthew's face turn bright, bright red instantly. Gilbert smiled and laughed quietly. He grabbed the blonde's hand again and they walked out of the school with no trouble at all and went and got pancakes.


End file.
